Sherlock Holmes
by HellaTARDIS
Summary: The Doctor and Donna talk about meeting the famous Sherlock Holmes, but and accident happens.


Sherlock Holmes?

"Doctor?" Donna whisked into the TARDIS console room. Her hair brushed ageist her face as she walked in, giving her the illusion that she was walking considerably fast. She came to a halt when she realised that the Doctor was underneath the controls.

"Yes, Donna what is it? I am terribly busy at the moment and I have no time to chat." The Doctor said, he would have not even noticed her, if she had not spoken. He was too busy with important things then to talk about who just won America's next top model, or whatever kind of junk she talked about.

"I want to visit Sherlock Holmes." Donna stated, in almost a kind of trance. God that man was attractive, all brains and brutes, probably muscular too. She would like to meet a man with that kind of intellect, I mean the doctor was smart, she'll give him that, but she wanted to meet someone who wouldn't take her to 'planet of jumariens' which was not mystical, nor beautiful, as the Doctor had told her. Plus, maybe she could even go on a date with the man, God wouldn't that be great, a date with Mr. Holmes, who would have ever thought? It's not like the Doctor wasn't attractive, it was just that, they were friends, mates, compadras, just friends, and since they have been just friends for so long he wouldn't even feel anything for her. Plus he had others to satisfy him.

"Sherlock Holmes? Really you?" The Doctor said, looking up from his work, and adjusted his glasses so he could look up at her. "I wouldn't have expected that from you, honestly." He said a bit baffled as to why she would want to see him of all people. He knew she liked to read in the TARDIS library, but certainly not Sherlock. Plus they didn't need any more obnoxious British brilliants in the TARIDS he had that covered.

"Oi! Just because most of the novels I read are romance, doesn't mean I can't enjoy the classics!" Donna said leaning ageist the console, looking down at the now very curious Doctor. God he was like a puppy sometimes, and all you want to do is pick him up and take him home. _It's his eyes_, Donna thought, _those big sad brown eyes; just looking at me like that makes me want to melt._ But Donna immediately dismissed the thought; she was not falling for the Doctor.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Donna but Sherlock isn't real." The Doctor said, standing up from his spot on the floor stretching his back. "Even if he was real, never meet your hero's, learnt that lesson with Shakespeare." The Doctor walked over to beside Donna, and sat down beside her on the TARDIS controls.

"But…" Donna sighed there was no point in arguing about a fictional character. Maybe she'll find a husband on some far away planet, hopefully not the one she recently went to, but something like the planets of books or something silly. It's not like her spaceman liked her, he never even gave her a second glance, but it's probably for the best, because if he did, maybe he'd see her for real and find out how pathetic she really is.

The Doctor stared at her for a few moments while she thought, he never really noticed how beautiful she was in the TARDIS console, they brownish light reflecting off her hair, making it a beautiful auburn colour, and the way the blue light from the center reflects it ever so well. "Why'd you want to meet him?" The Doctor asked unsure of what her answer will be.

"Oh, men like that, handsome, daring, smart, that's all a girl ever wants eh?" Donna said, giving him a small chuckle only to lift the mood. It was true he was all of those things, but, thinking about it so was the Doctor. "And of course I had a crush on him." She didn't really know why she said the last part; she just guesses that it was natural to have to spell these things out for him. He was always oblivious about that kind of stuff.

"I see." The Doctor tried to hide his pout but it was difficult, because he liked her so much how could you not? Radiant hair, soft freckly skin, a great body, and a mouth that almost couldn't shut up like his, Donna was certainly a sight to see. Although he wouldn't want anyone else to look at her the way he does, she was his after all, well for the most part. "Donna have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" The doctor said without thinking and immediately looked away before he embarrassed himself even more.

"Oh, well!" Donna said a bit too loudly, and stood up, drooping her head down to hide her blush. "I should get going, got lots to read and stuff, you know, busy life in the TARDIS and all." She awkwardly laughs then immediately left the room.

_Was he crazy? Saying stuff like that. He was mad, absolutely mad! He didn't like her, no he couldn't! But what if he did! No, no, no, no ,no, Donna get that out of your mind this instant, you're just mates, always have, always will be_, Donna thought to herself. God what was wrong with her?

The Doctor mentally hit himself, why did he say that? Yes she was a beautiful woman, gorgeous really, stunning, but that was no way to do it. She didn't like him like that, she couldn't, no way. They had discussed this early on, that _THEY WERE JUST MATES_. Now he ruined everything, well, it could have been worse; he could have said 'I love you.' Oh what a laugh the TARDIS would have had. He was an idiot, just an outer space super dunce!


End file.
